


Not Lost

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Femslash February Fills (2019) [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: With Jane in her arms Sif can't feel too lost. (Written for Femslash February 2019. Sif/Jane, AU, complete.)





	Not Lost

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and/or any other Marvel franchise. Written for fun, not for profit.
> 
> For Femslash February 2019. The prompt for day three was "lost". Sif/Jane (sorry again Thor), set in some alternate universe where Jane's more into warrior _women_ than blonde alien men I guess. *shrug*
> 
>  **Work trivia:** This work was very briefly titled "Title" because I uploaded it with seconds to spare before midnight and hadn't thought of a title yet. :P I originally wanted to rename it "Not Lost With Her In My Arms" but since it's only a drabble that title seemed to long.
> 
> \- I typed and posted this on my phone so please forgive any possible formatting weirdness. Not beta-read. -

It's easy to feel lost, now that Asgard is gone. She spends much time on Earth now, helping Thor's new band of warriors defeat their foes. But this, Sif thinks, is where she can feel at home even with Asgard naught but a memory. She rests her head on Jane's hair and breathes in the smell of Earth flowers. Incredible how much wonder and passion can fit into Jane's slight frame. The marvel of Midgardians. Here, she is content. With Jane by her side or Thor at her back inbattle she is the most herself. And not at all lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I finished this in the absolute nick of time. (Two minutes before midnight or so.) But alas, I did it! :D One more step on my quest not to miss a day of Femslash February. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment and make my day? 
> 
> \- Join Femslash February! <3 -> femslashfeb.tumblr.com  
> or maybe  
> \- Say hi to me on Tumblr: lacrimula-falsa.tumblr.com.


End file.
